Smoky Progg
The Smoky Progg is a hidden boss appearing only in the first Pikmin game. It can be encountered in The Distant Spring before or on Day 15. To find its resting place, take a good look at the area map. In the middle of one of the lakes is a group of islands that looks like a flower from above. Go to the center and you'll see a large egg resting on the center island. Walk up and make physical contact with the egg. Try lightly brushing against it and tapping it and it will rumble, then explode and release the Smoky Progg. This is an extremely dangerous creature, and wherever it goes it leaves behind a trail of toxic waste that instantly kills all Pikmin. Pikmin must be thrown on its face to damage it. It will run to the onions and stand underneath them, emitting shockwaves that instantly uproot nearby Pikmin from the ground, killing them as they rush to the Progg. After enough hits to its face the Smoky Progg will fry itself and melt into its own shadow. After the shadow burns away it will leave behind a bronze sphere, worth 100 Pikmin (the most of any enemy in the game or in Pikmin 2). If you don't kill it the day that you disturb it, it will be gone the next day. However, attacking it at all is unwise because it is such a deadly enemy and doesn't hold a piece of Olimar's Ship. Trivia *Olimar thinks that this is a deformed larval Mamuta. *The bronze sphere might be the glowing center of the Progg- (possibly) its heart or even its soul. *When an action replay is used to view the data behind the game during gameplay, the light emitting from certain enemies like the Puffstool, Armored Cannon Beetle and Smoky Progg will not be seen. This makes the Progg appear extra strange, with no facial features whatsoever. In fanon-games Pikmin:The After Years Same way to kill as in Pikmin 1 except that it will occasionally summon Progglings and a line of poison. White Pikmin are immune to all its attacks. Pikmin 4 In Pikmin 4, the Smoky Progg is the rarest enemy in game, only appearing once, only in the main game (it is not found in challenge modes 1,2, or 3, being the only enemy to do so) in Progg Cavern, a secret cave found on the pikmin planet after beating the game. White Pikmin and Green Pikmin should fight it is, because depending on what color it changes, it will use that element. EG: The Progg turns green. It will use an acid attack. If it turns purple, it will use a poison attack.It still will roam around, so keep other pikmin far away. It also appears one last time, hidden somewhere in a 4-P Battle room, where it's egg is hidden halfway in the wall. PikSpore In PikSpore, the Smoky Progg is the boss of the Aquatic Ruins. Like the Waterwraith, the Progg's egg will sometimes fall on odd-numbered sublevels, hatch and pursue Olimar. Unlike in other games, the Progg in PikSpore is bone-white, with no facial features whatsoever, and it instantly kills any Pikmin when it touches them. Once you get to the final sublevel, the egg is right there. It hatches, and you fight the true Progg, which is green with eyes. It attacks like the After Years version, slowly chasing your Pikmin while spitting Progglings to knock them over, releasing waves of energy and sometimes charging blindly at you. Only Green Pikmin can survive its deadly onslaught of pain. Olimar comments that the white Proggs seen in the cave might be ethereal duplicates of the real Progg, created to extract emotions (mostly fear) and bodily fluids from intruders, which are used to feed the real Progg. Pikmin 3 (Flish addition) In Pikmin 3, the smoky progg is much weaker than in pikmin 1, and often appear as mini bosses, but, in Ruined Caverns the Smoky Progg is a full-fledged boss. it appears as 4 smoky proggs, and all the eggs fall and crack like the nectar eggs, only to releas e the Smoky Proggs. there is about a 5 second delay for each egg, giving you some time to take out the smoky proggs. pikmin: shadow war in pikmin: shadow war, the smoky progg apers as it did in pikmin 1 as the 4th boss. the smoky progg is exactly as it is in pikmin 1 except that the ball is more visible and that it can shoot its acid/poison out in all directions. pikworld in pikworld the smoky progg appears as a boss in lake Wollywog it is faster and follows Olimar and you have to get it to crash into the Onion Pikmin: New World Is now not even a boss at all, but instead a very tough and very irritating enemy. Three types of pikmin will be effective against it. Whites will be immune to its poison clouds and trail, purples can be thrown at its face and will stun it and cause the poison clouds to float away, and turquoise pikmin can use there strong magnetic force to temporarily disable anything that glows, like its eyes and core, causing it to lose its eyes and temporarily go blind. During this time it looks much like what it looks like when seen without its glow with the action replay talked about above is in effect and cannot use its roaring attack. When its smoke clouds have drifted away and it is stunned, it is revealed that its bottom looks much like a tadpole's ﻿tail. It is also smaller, easier and slower, but more aggressive. It is often found among groups of snitchbugs or mamutas or any enemy that plants pikmin in the ground. It does this so that it can use its roaring attack to uproot them and then kill them. It doesn't interact with any of the other enemies though. It is often found simply roaming aimlessly about and will home in on passing pikmin groups. It can also sometimes be found inside its egg, but can be killed before it fully emerges. It emerges faster than it did in Pikmin 1 though. This way is dangerous but still worth it as it will give its reward. However, its reward is not a golden pearl but instead is a light brown-coloured pearl. This grants only thirty pikmin, but is still worth the battle. It also has elemental variants, just like most of the other enemies. Olimar's Notes Mammalia ??? Family: Unknown " Exposure to certain environmental toxins in the water in which it was laid in as an egg caused this larval mamuta's tiny egg to swell to massive proportions. The mutation causes this creature to emerge from its shell prematurely, resulting in it becoming active in its fetal form. The creature's thin, liquid membrane is not designed to act as proper skin, resulting in it vaporizing in the hot sun. This causes it to dump out chemicals within its toxic flesh into the atmosphere, killing most everything that inhales it through destructive neurotoxins. These toxins have yet to be fully studied, as few will even approach this beast." Louie's Notes " Tastes utterly and amazingly wonderful! Upon contact with one's taste buds it causes an explosive mixture of gorgeous and great flavours that combine and melt into your mouth forever! However, it is deathly toxic and immediately suffocates anyone who dares to taste it." Sagittarius's Notes " Abandon all hope ye who dares pet this beast." Libra's Notes " Its hideous and disgusting appearance could only mean that it looks equally hideous and disgusting when worn. Oh yeah, and its poisonous to anyone who touches its flesh. Only, suitable for giving as gifts to annoying daughter-in-laws or second-cousins." Pikmin : the untold war in Pikmin : the untold war this is a enemy how ever it’s tail is fire instead and is much smaller and only comes up in a few cavesCategory:Proggs Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish addition) Enemies Category:Eternal cavern Category:Pikmin 1: DS Enemys Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Mamutains Category:Enemies Category:Poisonous Enemy Category:Pikworld Category:Pikmin : the untold war